Food for thought
by LunaRoseDragon
Summary: My entry for The Sky Bounquet's food pair theme challenge. I will not be completing this, sorry
1. Theme 1 Oreo's & milk at christmas

**Hey everyone this is my entry for The Sky Bouquet's Food pair theme challenge.**

**So Enjoy :)**

**(Warning some themes might make you hungry)**

**Theme: **Oreos & Milk – Christmas

"Ready master Dan, over?" A five year old Shun asked his friend from under the Dan's bed with a walky-talky. It was Christmas Eve and the boys were planing a special heist before the grown ups woke up.

"Ready Ninja master Shun, over" Dan called through his walky-talky behind the door.

"Ok mission snack heist go!, Over" Dan whispered because his parents and Shun's parents were asleep. Shun nodded and the two sneaked quietly out the room and carefully down the stairs. Toys laid everywhere on the floor like mines ready to burst. The two jumped over them carefully and quickly pretending they were land mines and they were on a battle field on the verge of attack. Then the two split and Dan hide behind the lounge and Shun hide behind the door again.

"You spotted the treasure yet Pirate master Dan? Over" Shun asked looking through his binoculars scoping the room that was decorated with lots of Christmas decorations.

"Target spotted at 4oclock Ninja Master Shun, over" whispered Dan from behind the sofa pointing towards the decorated Christmas tree with presents underneath and a small side table next to it with milk and Oreos for Santa.

"Ok head in slowly I got your back, over" Shun said hiding under the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Affirmative heading out, over" Dan said placing his walky-talky in his PJ's pocket and crawling towards the Christmas tree. He dodged the toys, or land mines and eyed the little table smirking and licking his lips.

"Here use this to know away the land mines" Shun whispered throwing him a toy lightsaver. As it flew in the air, it missed Dan's little hands and accidently hit the Christmas tree and it swayed alittle. When it stopped Dan breathed a sigh of relief and continued but he didn't notice that the Christmas lights cord was wraped around his foot. But Shun noticed and gasped as the cord flew out of the powerpoint and planted into the tree, hard, and knocked the tree right ontop of Dan. Decorations dropped down like bombs and smash everywhere around pour Dan, who was trapped under the Christmas tree. Shun laughed and crawled over to help his friend.

"Are you ok Master Dan?" He asked with a smile and a slight giggle.

"No help me, I'm down, they got me!" Dan said dramatically pretending to die.

"Nooooo!" Shun cried dramatically to the roof.

"He was a good guy" He salked lifting Dan's head up and hugging him.

"O well he would of wanted me to go on, Farewell my friend" Shun continued dropping his head and crawling over to the small table. Climbing up, like a mountain climber and finally cheering as he reached the top. Taking a glance towards Dan, he smiled then grabbed the glass of milk, but as he was about to drink it the lights flicked on.

"What's going on in here?" A farmiliar voice came from the doorway.

"What a mess" Another voice came.

"Dan! Shun!" Shun turned and saw it was their parents. They laughed at the sight.

"Looks like we found out who Santa Clause is and his sidekick" Shun's mother laughed at the two boys. Shun had a milk moustache with Oreo's crumbs and Dan was stuck under the tree.

"We gotta take a picture" Dan's Mum laughed as his Dad grabbed a camera and took a picture.

"This is going on Santa's little secrets show" They laughed as both boys ate all the rest of the oreo's and milk and high-fived eachother.

What a Christmas indeed!

**In the end I had to let them eat the Oreo's and milk after all they did. I don't know if use thought it was funny or not but I try to be funny.**


	2. Theme 2 Good morning with Ice & lemonade

**Forgot to do the disclaimer last time, so I'll do it now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan at all.**

**Theme: Ice and lemonade-Good morning**

Runo woke to find Alice nudging her and Tiggerara gently jumping on her. She managed to open one eye and blinked at her Russian friend still tiered.

"What time is it?" She asked grumbling as she rubbed her eyes and sat up causing Tiggerara to fall down. Alice quickly caught her and placed her on Runo's shoulder.

"Thanks Alice" she smiled before turning to Runo.

"It's six o'clock, time for school Runo" Alice sung as she began walking towards the door picking up an apron and tying it around her waist.

Minutes later...

"Bye Alice, I'll see you after school" Runo sung dancing towards the door.

"Have fun Runo" Alice smiled towards the girl and waved.

"Bye my lady do be careful" Tiggerara added sitting on Alice's shoulder. Runo never took Tiggerara to school due to what happened last time she went, she ended up almost being drowned down the toilet so she stayed home with Alice just to be safe.

"Bye!"

"Wait Runo you almost forgot your lunch!" Alice stopped her at the door and handed her a brown lunchbag.

"Your favourite cheese and ham sandwich"

"Thanks Alice, see ya!" Runo waved and headed out the door.

Runo headed down the street towards Dan's house to wait for him. She had been waiting impatiently for three minutes but, Runo being really impatient, stormed up to the door and knocked. Seconds later, the door opened and revealed Dan's mum still in her PJ's.

"Hi Runo" she yawned.

"Hi Mrs Kuso is Dan ready yet?"

"Don't know he hasn't came down yet so he might be still getting ready"

"O ok can I come in and wait?"

"Sure come in" Mrs Kuso said opening the door wider to let Runo in. Runo stood at the staircase and called out to him, "Dan you awake yet?"

.............

No answer.

"DAN!" She yelled even louder.

...............

Still no answer. Runo decided to go wake him up since he must be still asleep. She peered through the crack in the door. She was right; Dan was still asleep and drooling too. She thought for a second before opening the door and sneeking over to his bed.

"Wake up Dan!" She yelled in his ear.

....................

No answer.

She decided to get the tweezers and puck his nose hairs....but when she tried, he never stirred. Runo placed her hands on her hips and sighed, How can she wake him up? Then she remembered last time **he **had woke her up from oversleeping. He had spilled a glass of lemonade on her, which took her ages to wash her PJ's and blankets, and her room smelled like lemon. The ice cubes that were in the glass were melting on her bed cause of the sun and all her sheets and mattress got soaked. He thought to get him back for it so she raced quietly down the stairs and found Mrs Kuso in the kitchen making toast.

"Mrs Kuso do you have any lemonade?" She asked slyly.

"Yes why?" Mrs Kuso asked worried at Runo's expression.

"Dan's abit thirsty"

"O I see well there's a jug in the fridge, It should be ice cold by now"

"Ok thank you" She smiled grabbing the jug and walking carefully to Dan's room. Mrs Kuso seemed confused and wondered why she didn't take a glass with her.

In Dan's room...

Runo made her way towards Dan spilling the lemonade abit on the carpet.

"Runo what are you doing with the lemonade?" A deep voice came from the windowsill.

"O Drago hi I didn't notice you're awake there"

"...Right and why do you have a jug of lemonade in here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just wait and see, and I would cover my ears if I were you!" Runo warned with an evil look in here eye. She then began to lower the mouth of the jug over Dan. Drago knew what she was up to now!

She lowered it further and further....

And further...

And further

Till.........

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dan bounced up from the soaken bed and screamed. Ice fell down in his Pj's and he did alittle ice dance. The ice fell down to the floor and he took a step and sliped on two and fell to the floor in a huge thump. He then turned and glared at Runo, who was laughing really hard in the doorway.

"Good morning!" She sung.

"why'd you do that for?" He asked, nostrils flaring and rubbed his bottom getting up off the floor. Runo let out a slight laugh.

"For revenge" She sung before running downstairs and out the door with Dan right behind her ready to pounce. Drago laughed at the sight.

"Humans are so weird" He laughed shaking his tiny head.

"You're so dead" Dan screamed out at Runo, who still was laughing.

**I thought this was funny but I don't no? Hopefully you all like it. More still to come :) reviews are welcome.**


End file.
